


Rain

by twittytwonkers



Series: First [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twittytwonkers/pseuds/twittytwonkers
Summary: "The first time Kageyama lets it slip, it’s completely unintentional.He’s holding him, and the rain is creating a dangerously soothing pitter-pat on the roof, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so warm and so safe and so happy in all his life.He’s holding him, and half-asleep he begins to kiss his neck, so flooded in happiness that he’s not even entirely sure what he’s doing until he hears giggling in response, a 'quit it, that tickles,' and then he’s nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck, breathing in the most honest scent of him and exhaling the softest, 'I love you.'"An even shorter drabble to accompany my first, regarding the very first times they finally say I love you.





	

The first time Kageyama lets it slip, it’s completely unintentional.

He’s holding him, and the rain is creating a dangerously soothing pitter-pat on the roof, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so warm and so safe and so happy in all his life.

He’s holding him, and half-asleep he begins to kiss his neck, so flooded in happiness that he’s not even entirely sure what he’s doing until he hears giggling in response, a “quit it, that tickles,” and then he’s nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck, breathing in the most honest scent of him and exhaling the softest, “I love you.”

Hinata shivers at the warm gust of breath with a chuckle—a protest against the sensation—before he realizes what Kageyama has said. He suddenly stops his wriggling, turning to face him.

“What?”

It comes out breathy and bewildered and probably stupid-sounding, but he doesn’t allow it much time to dwell in the air before closing what little distance there is between them; pressing their lips together, he swallows all of what Kageyama might have said thereafter, the press of their foreheads together enough of an anchor for them both.

It doesn’t even cross Hinata’s mind to say it back that night, even as Kageyama touches him with frantic fingers and melts desperately under his touch; for Hinata, taking action to express the feeling should be more than enough.

* * *

 

For Hinata, it’s of course got to do with volleyball.

He’s just getting adjusted to his college team, so the toss that flies just out of his range really shouldn’t be too worrisome; they’re still getting used to each other’s playing styles, after all.

But—for whatever reason—that particular day, he can’t get out of his head the tosses that Kageyama had perfected for him by the tail end of their third year of high school.

He’s been trying to keep in mind the fact that—of course—no one else will be able to match his rhythm _quite_ as succinctly, and that— _obviously_ —he can’t expect his teammates of merely a few months to understand and anticipate him as well as his partner of over three years.

But—that day—he’s _especially_ on edge, _especially_ irritable that he’s not performing at his best; he snaps at the setter, gets switched out of the practice match, and encouraged to collect himself by his coach.

“Collecting himself” shouldn’t necessarily involve dipping out of the gym and into the nearest abandoned hallway; but, Hinata finds himself doing just this—leaving in the middle of a set that he’s not allowed to play in, stamping against the keyboard of his cellphone, pressing call before his mind has a chance to catch up with his frantic fingers.

“Hello?”

“You’re an amazing volleyball player—”

“What?”

“—and obviously everyone knows this—which is why you’ve been stolen away by a _national team_ , leaving me behind with our old team—and it’s a great team, for real—but I’m just constantly trying to hit spikes that are way too slow, and you’re ju—just too far away, and you know just as good as me that I could beat you given a fair chance. That’s the problem—you’re too far away, god dammit! I could beat you—I _will_ beat you—that hasn’t changed—but it’s harder when you’re playing on a different team and setting for… other spikers. I just really love your sets and I really love you and not having you here on my team just—sucks!”

A few moments pass, Hinata breathing heavily into the earpiece.

“You love me?”

His face lights aflame, despite their distance.

“Obviously!”

“Hinata…” Kageyama begins, but the stern voice of Hinata’s coach drifts to him from the end of the hallway, beckoning him back into the gym.

“I’ve gotta go.”

“Wait—idiot!”

“Huh?”

“Did you really mean that?”

Hinata ponders which part of the conversation Kageyama’s referring to for a moment, before responding, “That, um… that I love you?"

He fumbles for a few moments, stumbling over his words while Kageyama snorts on the other end, before saying hesitantly, "Yeah... I guess," and then, with total conviction—which may or may not have been prompted by Kageyama's mocking laughter—"Yeah. I do.”

There’s a pregnant pause, and Hinata swallows. Finally, he hears the shaky intake of a breath on the other line.

“Well, good, dumbass. If we’re on the same page… in that way… then beating you on the grand stage will be completely fair-and-square.”

Hinata splutters, caught between cracking an obscenely pleased smile and making an equally ridiculous and indignant declaration of war.

He assures Kageyama that they’ll “just see about that” before hanging up and running back to his now thoroughly irritated coach, wondering how he’ll play on a team without Kageyama for the next four years. He isn’t, however, at a loss for how he’ll spend the following years of his life—or rather, with whom.

* * *

 

Neither of them have ever been especially skilled with words—more often than not opting for made-up onomatopoeia and exceptionally expressive hand motions rather than proper language—so actually voicing their feelings to one another isn’t an incredibly common occurrence.

But—sometimes—their feelings escape while they’re not thinking, murky blue lake water overflowing into the encompassing forest green grass after a downpour, and things get mushy and pliant and it’s all they can say to each other, I love you I love you, you’re so stupid and this is so stupid but I love you I love you I love you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it's really short, but hopefully it adds tastefully to my fic from a few months ago.
> 
> I just... really love KageHina... if I can add something to the fandom that makes even one other fan happy, then I feel like I've accomplished something :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
